U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,986 shows a connector having two halves, wherein a plurality of contacts in one of the halves are connected to electric conductors at one end of the cable and contacts in an identical half are in a similar manner connected to the end of another cable. The contacts are oriented so as to lie opposite each other in the connector halves and are flexed into contact with each other so as to provide a detachable electrical connection between the conductors and the cables. Interconnecting the contacts is carried out by means of cards provided with apertures and being displaceable longitudinally.